Jack the Hedgehog's 2nd Story: The Rise of Dragon Jack
Here is the Second Story of Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) PLOTEdit ﻿Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) has the Dragon Core inside of him making him turn into a Full Grown Dragon & he needs help from Amy & Patricia to defeat Dr.EggPlankton, Dr. Eggman, Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100), Metal Jack, the Anti's of Moebius & Jack's True Enemy: BlackSkull before there was Chaos. Main HeroesEdit *﻿Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Amy Rose *Patricia the Skunk *Blaze THC *Darkstorm the Halfbreed *Thrash (From the Future) Heroes who have the Dragon Core inside of themEdit (Need Hero Characters who've turned into their Dragon Forms)﻿ *Butch the Robofrog AKA Doberfrog (Scroundernuts) *Crystal (Scroundernuts) Additional CharactersEdit *﻿Sonic the Hedgehog (Anyone) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Anyone) *Manic the Hedgehog (Anyone) *Tikal the Echidna (Only in Visions of Jack the Hedgehog) *Speedy the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) *Jim the Doggaby (Scroundernuts) *Ruby the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) *Inferno the Hedgehog (Scroundernuts) *Tails (Anyone) *Queen Aleena (Only appears in "In the Dragon Temple") Main VillainsEdit *BlackSkull the Hedgehog *Dr. EggPlankton *Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Metal Jack (Spongebob100) *Dr. Eggman (Anyone) *Metal Sonic / Neo Metal Sonic (Played by Anyone) Evil CounterpartsEdit *Craig the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Anti-Jack) *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Princess Alicia Acorn (Anti Sally) *Rosy the Rascle (Anti-Amy) *Buns Rabbot (Anti Bunnie) *Gym the Doggaby (Anti Jim) (Scroundernuts) *Anti-Darkstorm aka Blackstorm RulesEdit *﻿No Goddmoding *No Bad Words *No Killing *''Italic = Jack's Visions'' *Don't keep on roleplaying until Spongebob100 comes back *Have Fun! Chapter 1: The New BegginingEdit ﻿Jack: (having visions of Jack becoming a Dragon) Jack: Where am I? What's going on here? Tikal Appears Jack: Tikal? Tikal: I sence you have the Dragon Core growing inside of you Jack: Dragon Core? Tikal: It's a speacil core that helps you turn into a Heroic Dragon Jack: A Heroic Dragon? Tikal: You must believe in yourself & the Dragon Core will turn you into your Dragon Form (Dissapearing) Amy: Jack? Jack: Huh? What the? Oh it's you Amy Amy: How's your day? Jack: I'm fine, but there's something about a Dragon Core Amy: A Dragon Core? What's that? Jack: I saw Tikal in my vision & she told me about what the Dragon Core is Amy: What did Tikal said? Jack: She says "It's a speacil core that helps you turn into a Heroic Dragon" Amy: A Heroic Dragon? Jack: Yes Amy: Anyways Dr. EggPlankton is up to his evil tricks & we need to stop him Jack: Right, let's go (Jack & Amy goes to Station Square) Chapter 2: Patricia the SkunkEdit ﻿Dr. EggPlankton: (Evil Laughter) Jack: Hey, EggPlankton Dr. EggPlankton: Well well well, if it isn't Jack the Hedgehog & Amy Rose Amy: We're here to take you down Dr. EggPlankton: It's time to get rid of you two, once & for all. Jack-4 Robots, ATTACK! (50 Jack-4 Robots charges at Jack & Amy) Jack: (Stomach Grumbles) Oh dear Amy: (Smashes Jack-4 Robots with her Piko Piko Hammer) I can't do this alone Jack: Oh right (Smashes Jack-4 Robots with his Piko Piko Hammer) Amy: What's the Problem? Jack: My Stomach is burning up, but I'm still ready to fight (Jumps on EggPlankton's Bucketpod) Alright, EggPlankton give up or I'll have to defeat you the Hard way Dr. Eggman: (Appears in the Eggpod next to Dr. EggPlankton) Jack: Eggman! (Stomach grumbles louder) Dr. EggPlankton: Looks like his Stomach is growling Dr. Eggman (Faking) Oh no, maybe he is gonna eat us Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton: (Laughing) Jack: (Burps Loud & fire comes out of his mouth, like a Dragon when he Burps) Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton: (Black Covered & they are shocked to see that Jack can breathe Fire like a dragon & they are wondering how did this happen) Jack: Excuse me Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton: (Gulps) Amy: (Hops on EggPlankton's Bucket Pod) Are you ok? Jack: How did this happen? (He has another vision) Jack: Huh? (Looks at a town of Station Square being Destroyed) NO! Tikal: You must defeat Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton by becoming a Heroic Dragon Jack: (Sighs) A Heroic Dragon? Dr. EggPlankton: That's it (Pushes Jack & Amy off the Bucket Pod) Jack & Amy: (Falls) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?????: (Flys her Flying Broom up to the Sky & Grabs Jack & Amy) Jack: Thanks, Patricia the Skunk Patricia: No Problem (Puts Jack & Amy on her Flying Broom) We still have some work to do Jack: Ok let's go (Smashes the "Bucket Pod" with his Piko Piko Hammer) Amy: (Smashes the Eggpod with her Piko Piko Hammer) Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton: (Blown away) WE'LL BE BACK!!! (Dissapear with a twinkle at the Sky) Patricia: (Lands) Here you go Jack: Thanks Patricia Amy: Thanks for resucing us Patricia: No Problem, just returning the favor (Giggles) Jack: My Head Amy: What's wrong with you, Jack? Jack: I don't know, but I had a strange vision that Station Square being Destroyed, but in order to save Station Square, I must become a Heroic Dragon Amy: What kind of Dragon? Jack: I don't know, Amy. But I must solve this Mystery, come on let's go Amy & Patricia: Ok Chapter 3: The Mystery BeginsEdit ﻿Jack: We must solve this mystery on how did I have the Dragon Core Darkstorm:(In Dragon Form) Blaze THC:(In dragon form)*Roars and flames spew out* Amy & Patricia: EEK! (Jumps on Jack's Arms) Jack: Relax, girls, it's Darkstorm & Blaze the Hedgecat Darkstorm:(Lands) Blaze THC:(Lands) Hey Jacky. Jack: (Puts Amy & Patricia down) Hi Blaze, my darling Amy: Hi Blaze Patricia: Hi Darkstorm Darkstorm:(Turns to his humanoid form) Yo. Blaze THC: (Turns to normal) Hey Ames. Jack: By the way, this is my Friend Patricia the Skunk Patricia: Hi Darkstorm:(Transforms to look like a skunk but his right eye to his right shoulder has a 5 claw mark scar) Patricia: I am part of the Witch Sisters don't you know Darkstorm: I am a Dark Scorceror (Summons a grimmwar of dark magic and hands it to Patricia) Patricia: What's that? Darkstorm: A book of Dark Magic. Patricia: Oh Jack: But How did I get the Dragon Core inside of me? Darkstorm:Most Halfbreeds are born with the ability to turn into Dragons other have to take a Mellenia to learn the ability. Blaze THC: So Amy how is your son? Amy: He's fine Jack: But if I'm not a Halfbreed, then what is happing to me (Had another vision) Jack: How did I become a Heroic Dragon? Tikal: You must find the Other Mobians with the power to turn into Dragons Jack: But how? Tikal: You must believe Jack: (Sighs) Darkstorm:Rouge Wyverns!!!!! Jack: What? Blaze THC: Smoker Clan!!! Patricia: What do they want? Darkstorm: What else Neutral dragon shifters. Amy: You mean Jack? Blaze THC: Yes, and run!!! Jack: Oh right (Jack, Amy & Patricia starts running for their Lives) Jack: What should we do now? Patricia: Wait, I got my Flying Broom (Hops on her Flying Broom & Grabs Jack & Amy & puts them both on her Flying Broom) Here you go Amy: Thanks Patricia Patricia: Your welcome Jack: Your a real Friend Patricia Patricia: Aww thank you (Jack, Amy & Patricia flys away on Patricia's Magic Flying Broom) Chapter 4: The Sonic UndergroundEdit ﻿(Jack, Amy & Patricia are all alone still riding on Patricia's Flying Broom) Jack: I hope Blaze the Hedgecat & Darkstorm are gonna be ok Amy: Don't worry they will be ok Patricia: We're above Robotropollis Jack: We must be very careful (Has another vision) Jack: (notices the Dragon Core) What's that? (Touched the Core) (The Core turns into a Full-Grown Dragon & Flys up to the Sky like a Shooting Star) Amy: Jack is right, we need to be careful Jack: (Spots the Sonic Underground driving in their Van) Look! Darkstorm:(Limping) Blaze THC:(Helping out Darkstorm) Jacky wait up Jack: Hi Blaze, what's the Problem? Blaze THC: Darkstorm got bashed up badly. Jack: We found the Sonic Underground Patricia: Come on (Flys her Broom with Jack & Amy on it, to the Van & follows Sonic, Sonia & Manic) Darkstorm:(Flying overhead) No sign of the Smoker Clan!!! Jack: (To Sonic, Sonia & Manic) Hi Cousins Sonic: Hey, it's Jack Manic: What's up cous? Jack: It's nice to see you again, I have somthing to tell you, but I'm sure you don't want to know Sonia: Can you tell us? Jack: (Sighs) I guess I got nothing to lose, it's just that, I had the Dragon Core inside that allows me to turn into a Heroic Dragon Sonic: Whao, I never seen that coming Amy: Hi Sonic Sonic: Oh please no Amy: (Hugs Sonic) I've finally found you, I've missed you so much Sonic: Somebody, help Patricia: Can you tell us why is the Smoker Clan chasing Jack for? Sonia: Well, Legend says that there's a place where the Mobians who have turned into their Dragon Forms & they called it "The Dragon Valley" Jack: The Dragon Valley (has Another Vision) Jack: (Notices 100 Dragons) Who are you? (the Dragons flys around Jack the Hedgehog) Jack: What's going on here? Amy: Are you ok? Jack: Huh What? Darkstorm:(The Scar on his right eye is glowing red) Jack: I need to know how I got the Dragon Core inside of me Blaze THC: Call me crazy but Darkstorms scar is glowing red!!! Patricia: Oh dear, what's wrong with him? Darkstorm:(Claws Extend and Skin begins to shed) ???: Hey!! Darkstorm:(Growls) Jack: Huh? Who's there? ???: Yeah you Orange hedgehog!! Some fat man Who's 49 told Me that you stole the hyper Emeralds & i'm the guard of Them!! Jack: You mean Eggman Darkstorm:(Roars in anger) ???: Never heard of The guy. Jack: What about Dr. EggPlankton ???: Let me think...No! Jack: Can you even tell me who he is? Darkstorm: Start talking or your butt is sooooooo dead!!!! Patricia: Please whoever you are, please? ???: Number one: My name is Speedy the Porcupine & Number two: I have no idea who Dr. eggplankton Is. Jack: He is my Enemy along with my true Enemy BlackSkull the Hedgehog Speedy: Wait a second... Knuckles told me About Dr. Eggman it's just that i Forgot! Jack: That's ok, but I must figure out how I had the Dragon Core inside of me Speedy: Okay and who are You? Jack: I'm Jack the Hedgehog & this is Patricia the Skunk & Amy Rose Speedy: I know who Amy rose Is! Amy: Hi Patricia: Hello Speedy ??: Hey mate! Jack: Huh? What the? How the? Speedy: That's my Best friend Jim! Jack: Hi Jim, this is my friend Patricia Patricia: Hello Jim Jim: Hello mates! Jack: I gotta find out what is the Dragon Valley, but it takes a lot of travelling to get there Darkstorm:(Growls) Jack: What's with you, Darkstorm? Sonic: Let's not talk about it ok? Jack: Ok Patricia: Come on guys (Hops on her Flying Broom) Hop on Jack & Amy: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) Patricia: Sorry only room for 3 people (Spots some Spare Flying Brooms) You can use those to get to Dragon Valley Darkstorm:(Starts scratching and his skin sheds more) Sonic: Are you sure Patricia? I run faster than flying Brooms Jack: the Shortest route to Dragon Valley is over Water Sonic: Oh second though, maybe I do had to be on that flying thingy Sonia: Sorry, Sonic can't Swim Manic: It's true you know Darkstorm:(Roars in annoyance) Patricia: Let's just go (Patricia flys her Flying Broom to the Dragon Valley with Jack & Amy on her Broom) Sonic: I'm scared Manic: I don't how to fly a Flying Broom Sonia: Maybe I can Darkstorm:(Turns into his Dark Dragon form) Sonic: Ok maybe that'll work Shadow Dragon: (Attacks on Instinct to defend Dragon Valley) Chapter 5: Stranded on an IslandEdit ﻿(Jack, Patricia & Amy are still riding on Patricia's Broom on their way to Dragon Valley) Patricia: Don't worry, we're half way there to dragon Valley Jack: Yeah, let's hope EggPlankton & BlackSkull isn't following us (Has another vision) Jack: (Finds a Dragon Spirit) Dragon Spirit: You must defeat your Enemy to save Dragon Valley & Station Square before all hope is lost (Dissapearing) Jack: I will, don't you worry Jack: (Sighs) We must save Dragon Valley before Dr. EggPlankton & BlackSkull destroys it Amy: We're flying over the Ocean Sonic: (Scared of Water) (Gulps) Can we just stop on land Sonia: Come on, we don't have time to lose Manic: Yeah, Sonic, don't be a Scaredy Cat Sonic: Hey Tails: (In the tornado with Speedy & Jim) Sonic: Hey Tails Tails: Hey Sonic! Patricia: Hi Tails Jack: Hello Tails Darkstorm/Shadow Dragon:(Dragon Instinct attacks Tails) Tails: (Dodges) Hey, what's up with you, it's me Tails Jack: Darkstorm, your about to hurt Tails, Jim & Speedy Jim: (To Jack) What's wrong with him Mate?! Jack: Dragon Instincts. We gotta stop him Patricia: But how? Darkstorm/Shadow Dragon: Turn back, or parish by the Shadow Dragons might!!! Jack: Oh dear, what is happening to him? Amy: He's getting Scary Sonic, Sonia & Manic: (Hops on the Wings of Tails' Plane & Summons their Instruments) Sonic: It's time for Darkstorm to feel the Music (Sonic, Sonia & Manic fires Darkstorm with their Musical Instruments) Patricia: Did it work? Jack: Ohhh, I hope this works Darkstorm/Shadow Dragon:(Roars in rage) Jim: Grrrrr (Turns into Dark Jim) Amy: I think we made Darkstorm mad Patricia: We gotta keep going to Dragon Valley Jack: Incoming Island (Points to an Island) Sonic: Are you sure, we're gonna land here? Patricia: I think so, because we don't have enough Fuel to get to Dragon Valley so...we're landing (Lands on an Island) Tails: (Lands his Tornado on an Island) Patricia's right I don't have enough Fuel either Jack: Maybe we fill up the Gas Tank so we get going even more ???: Get outta my Base!!! Darkstorm/Shadow Dragon:(Attacks Sonic and Manic as pay back) Sonic & Manic: (Dodges) Sonic: What are you doing? Jack: What we're you thinking? ???: I said get Out of my Base!! Shadow Dragon:(Breathes Fire) Patricia: Just tell us who are you already? Shadow Dragon:I am the Shadow Dragon, Guardian of Dragon Valley, I am the First of the Seven Gaurdians. ???: Grrr. Jim: Gym? Shadow Dragon: And you are tresspassing (Roars) Gym: Me or that Brat? Shadow Dragon: Silence!!!!! Jack: (Gulps) (The Dragon core starts burning up again) Amy: Oh dear Shadow Dragon:(Circles Jack and Amy) Doberman: (Scratches Gym) Sonic, Sonia & Manic: (Fires Shadow Dragon with their Medallions) Doberman: (Bites Gym) Jack: Amy we need to hide Amy: Quick in the Jungle Patricia: (Grabs Jack & Amy & goes to the Jungle while holding them) Jack: You guys hold them off while we go undercover Sonic: You got it Sonia: Be careful Chapter 6: In the Jungle with Jack, Amy & PatriciaEdit ﻿Jack: We gotta hide somewhere, but where? Amy: I don't know. I hope Sonic & the others are ok Patricia: We gotta hide from Shadow Dragon Doberman: Hm! Jack: What are you doing here? I thought you are facing Shadow Dragon? Doberman: You just don't know my Ture form. Jack: Not at all ????: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE Amy: What's that? Scourge, Fiona & Craig: (Appears) Patricia: You! Doberman: (Turn into Doberfrog) This is my true Form!! Scourge: It's been a long time Pinkie Amy: Don't you even think of battling us, because we don't have time for you Fiona: Oh yeah. Patricia: Let's fight Craig: This is gonna be fun Jack: Put up your dukes, I'm ready to rumble Doberfrog: Let's get ready to Rumble! Scourge: Ok then, let's go get them (Charges at Jack, Amy, Patricia & Doberfrog) Fiona & Craig: (Charges also) Jack, Amy & Patricia: (Charges at Scourge, Fiona & Craig) Doberfrog: (Charges also) Jack: (The Dragon starts Burning up & makes Jack grow Dragon Wings) Scourge: Did you see that? Fiona: Yeah, I never saw that before Craig: Me neither Doberfrog: I feel Something... Somet-AHHH!!!!! Jack: Scourge, Fiona & Craig is it you? Scourge: What are you talking about Orange, we didn't do it Amy: If you didn't do it then who did? Doberfrog: GRRRR What's WRONG WITH ME?!!! Fiona: What's wrong with him? Craig: I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out Doberfrog: I-I-I I.. I Feel GOOD!!!! Jack: And Deploy (Breathes Fire at Scourge, Fiona & Craig) Scourge, Fiona & Craig: Whao. What is that? Amy: Jack, you've grown Dragon Wings Jack: I'm getting far more Powerful than I imagine Doberfrog: (Turns into his Dragon form & roars Loudly) Scourge: Get him Craig Craig: (Grabs Doberfrog & Tackles him down to the Ground) Fiona: Nice Job, Craig Dragon Butch/Doberfrog: (Wacks Craig with his tail) Craig: (Grabs his Tail & Crushes it) I'm stronger than any Dragon. Fiona Tie him up Fiona: You got it (Ties Dragon Butch/Doberfrog up into a Super Knot so he cant break free) Gotcha A red Hedgehog Appears the Hedgehog then Blow fire out of his Mouth. Shadow Dragon:(Roars loudly) Halt!!!! Inferno: (Frees Dragon Butch/Doberfrog) Jack: (Flaps his Dragon Wings) Shadow Dragon, where are Sonic, Sonia, Manic & the others? Shadow Dragon: They are alive, novice. (Sonic, Sonia & Manic appears) Sonia: Are you ok Cous? Jack: I'm fine (Jack-4 Robots appears) Amy: Jack-4 Robots Patricia: Let's go defeat them Dragon Butch/Doberfrog: I'm free so i'll help You!! Jack: Ok, but watch out for my anti Craig, he's Strong Inferno: I'll help you too & the name's Inferno! Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog & this is Patricia the Skunk, Amy Rose, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Darkstorm, Blaze the Hedgecat, Speedy & Tails Shadow Dragon:(Roars) Amy: We need to get outta here Sonic: But how Patricia: (Refills the Gas Tank in her Flying Broom with her Magic) There (Hops on her Flying Broom) Come on Jack & Amy: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom behind her) Tails: (Hops in the Tornado) Come on Sonic, Sonia & Manic: (Hops in the Tornado) Patricia: Let's go (Takes off & heads to Dragon Valley) Tails: (Starts the Engines, takes off & follows Patricia, Jack & Amy) Jack: Next stop Dragon Valley Chapter 7: BlackSkull's Evil Lair (Villains Only)Edit ﻿BlackSkull: No one can defeat BlackSkull the Hedgehog, many have tried, but many of them failed Dr. EggPlankton: Ahh yes, but Jack & his Friends are headed to Dragon Valley BlackSkull: WHAT?! I must find Jack before he get there & if he get there before I can get there, Jack will learn the Secrets of becoming a Dragon & when he turns into a Dragon, he'll be Ageless & that means he'll be alive FOREVER! Dr. EggPlankton: Forever? Kai: Forever? Metal Jack: (Robotic Voice) Forever. Scourge: We had to do something about Orange Fiona: We tried to attack him but we failed Craig: We need to Stop Jack from getting to Dragon Valley BlackSkull: We need to band together as an Allience so we can defeat Jack & take over Dragon Valley & Station Square Gym: I will help you. BlackSkull: Perfect, the more Villains, the better (Evil Laughter) Chapter 8: Dragon ValleyEdit ﻿Patricia: (Lands her Flying Broom) We're here Jack: Dragon Valley (We see 10,000 Dragons flying around) Amy: Let's go solve this Mystery Dragon Butch/Doberfrog: Let's go! (Everyone enters the Valley) Sonia: It's beautiful Manic: Yeah, that's a lot of Dragons Sonic: Yeah, wait a minute, why would Darkstorm tell us to go back for? Jack: Hmmm Good question. Let's think Shadow Dragon: Or you people just ask sheesh. Jack: Darkstorm you can turn back to normal now Shadow Dragon:(Sharpens talons) He can't. Jack: Excuse me, does anyone know why Darkstorm can't turn back to a dragon? (All of the Dragons from Dragon Valley surrounded Jack, Amy, Patricia, Sonic, Sonia, Manic & Tails) Jack: Oh Milk me Shadow Dragon: He can't turn back till ya turn back. Jack: But I need to protect Dragon Valley from BlackSkull Amy: Who is BlackSkull? ????: That would be me Jack: (Turns to see BlackSkull) You! BlackSkull: It's been 5 Long Years since our last battled you Patricia: 5 Years? Jack: Yes, believe it or not this is my True Enemy BlackSkull the Hedgehog Shadow Dragon:(Roars in defence) BlackSkull: (Scratches Shadow Dragon with his Hook Hand) I've tooken down about 75 Giant Dragons Shadow Dragon:(Attacks and bites BlackSkull on the neck) BlackSkull: (Chuckles Evily) What do you call that, it kinda tickled (Grabs Shadow Dragon, Spins him around & Throws him at a Temple) Shadow Dragon: Your forbiden to enter Dragon Valley by Guardian order!!! BlackSkull: You LandLubbers don't stand a chance against BlackSkull the Hedgehog (Punches Shadow Dragon) Jack: How come BlackSkull defeats 75 Dragons without being defeated Sonia: It says "The Evil can only be defeated by the one who has the Dragon Core" Jack: I can't turn into my Dragon Form because The Dragon Core is still in Pieces, unless...(Gets an Idea) That's it Sonic & Manic: Huh? Jack: It's our only chance, Doberfrog & Crystal give me your parts of the Dragon Core. Butch/Doberfrog & Crystal: (Gives Jack there parts of the Dragon core) Shadow Dragon:(Attacks BlackSkull) BlackSkull: (Stabs Shadow Dragon) Amy: Let's do it to it, Jack Jack: (Absorbs the Other 2 Parts & conects all 3 Parts to make a full dragon core) (Dragon Roar) (Turns into a Helix Dragonoid) DRAGON JACK! Chapter 9: The Final Battle: Dragon Jack vs BlackSkull the HedgehogEdit Dragon Jack: Alright BlackSkull leave the Other Dragons alone BlackSkull: You think you can defeat me then your Wrong Dragon Jack: Acculty, Your the one who is wrong (Breathes Fire at BlackSkull) Guys, you go fight the Other Villains. I'm going to fight against my True Enemy Shadow Dragon:Count me in brother.﻿ BlackSkull: I'm afraid it's 1 on 1 just a battle between Me & Jack Shadow Dragon: Rule One, No Dragon flies/Fights alone!!!! BlackSkull: Then you'll be defeated in a flash (Grabs Shadow Dragon by the Throat) Dragon Jack: Get you claws off of Shadow Dragon (Rams BlackSkull sending him flying to the Wall) Shadow Dragon:(Roars in soundwaves) BlackSkull: (Protects himself) Ye think you can defeat me then... Dragon Jack: We know, we know (Punches BlackSkull) Amy: (Attacks Craig & Metal Jack with her Piko Piko Hammer) Take that Patricia: (Attacks Scourge & Fiona) ???:(Loud Roaring Not dragon but Xenomorph) BlackSkull: Ah yes, right on cue Xenomorph King:(Attacks BlackSkull) BlackSkull: (Dodges & Punches Xenomorph King at the Stomach) Dragon Jack: Look out (Kicks BlackSkull at his Head) Leave him alone Xenomorph King:Thank you honorable one. Dragon Jack: Your Welcome, but still we have work to do Amy: (Attacking Scourge & Fiona) I need some help here Patricia: (Attacking Craig & Metal Jack) Me too Dragon Jack: I'm on my way (Thinking: I hope Metal Sonic isn't upgrading to Neo Metal Sonic) Xenomorph King:(Roars and calls his Xenomorph Troopers) Sonic: Let's defeat them (Sonic, Sonia & Manic summons their Instruments, they tried to fire at the Villains, but the Blasts went to Dragon Jack, powering him up) Sonic, Sonia & Manic: Huh? Sonia: What happen? Dragon Jack: (Powering up thanks to the blast, his muscles grows bigger & he grows to be more like a Helix Dragonoid) I'm 100% Helix Dragonoid thanks to you guys Sonic: I still don't get it Xenrow:(Taps Sonic Shoulder) Sonic: Huh? (Turns to Xenrow) Xenrow:(Bites Sonic's arm and learns English) Are ya related to Queen Leena? Sonic: Yeow & Yes why? Xenrow and the other Xenomorph troops:(Bows to Sonic, Manic, and Sonia) Sonia: Thank you, but we still have BlackSkull to defeat BlackSkull: (Appears behind them) You got guts kids, too bad I gotta rip them outta ya Dragon Jack: (Charges at BlackSkull & Punches him) Take that BlackSkull: Grrrr Dragon Jack: The power of your Medallions made me stronger than ever & now I'm gonna evolve (Evolves to Lumino Dragonoid) Now my Dragon form is now a Lumino Dragonoid (The Xenomorph Troops Attack BlackSkull) BlackSkull: (Swats the Xenomorph troops away) You'll never take me alive you Landlubbers (Pirate Laughs & heads inside the Main Dragon Temple) Dragon Jack: He's heading inside the Main Dragon Temple, we got him trapped. Any sign of Neo Metal Sonic anywhere? Xenormorph King:(Screeches that the temple is falling apart) Xenrow: By the way Sonia we found your old fience. Sonia: Who can that be? BlackSkull: (Emerges) You think a Destroyed Temple would Crush me, YOUR WRONG ! Dragon Jack: He's not giving up is he? Amy: No he doesn't Xenrow: Vladameir. Xenomorph King:(Screeches louder) Sonia: Vladameir? BlackSkull: (Appears behind Sonia) Don't move! I've just called Neo Metal Sonic. He's on his way in MY Controll Xenorahk:(Jabs BlackSkull with his tail) BlackSkull: (Grabs Xenorahk's tail before he jabs him) I don't think so Laddie (breaks his Tail) Dragon Jack: (Grabs BlackSkull & takes him to the Sky) Your going down BlackSkull: I'm Invincible Dragon Jack: Your NOT! (Punches BlackSkull, sending him to the Tallest Mountain of Dragon Valley) Xenomorph King: Shadow Dragon how is the gaurdians? Neo Metal:(Attacks Xenomorph King) Dragon Jack: Watch out (Attacks Neo Metal Sonic) Take that Neo Metal:(Melts off due to Xenomorph King's acid blood) Dragon Jack: Your not harming anyone (Grabs Neo Metal Sonic) I'm saving everyone & even Planet Mobius (Kicks Neo Metal Sonic super hard) Neo Metal: You organic's are pathetic. Dragon Jack: Your the Pathetic one you stupid Robot (Punches Neo Metal Sonic) Shadow Dragon:(Chomps Neo Metal) Amy: (Attacks Neo Metal Sonic with her Piko Piko Hammer) Shadow Dragon: Amy, Use black fire hammer (Lights Amy's hammer on fire) Amy: Ok, BLACK FIRE HAMMER (Smashes Neo Metal Sonic with her Fire Piko Piko Hammer) Neo Metal: System crashing! Shadow Dragon:(Roars) Dragon Jack: Well done Amy, let me finish him off along with BlackSkull Amy: Ok, good luck Dragon Jack: (Grabs Neo Metal Sonic & BlackSkull) Alright it's time for you 2 to be Scrap Metal Amy: (Pulls out another Piko Piko Hammer) Scourge, Fiona! Scourge: Bring it on Pinky Fiona: Let's see what you got Shadow Dragon: (Lights Amy's hammer on fire) Amy: Scared now Scourge & Fiona: (Gulps) Amy: BLACK FIRE HAMMER (Smashes Scourge & Fiona with her Fire Piko Piko Hammer) Scourge & Fiona: We're on fire! (Jumps in the Pond to put out the Fire) Oh Yeah Craig: Grrr, you'll pay for what you did to Scourge & Fiona Amy: Bring it on Dragon Jack: (Slams BlackSkull & Neo Metal Sonic to the Ground) Take that, did you give up yet? BlackSkull: (Grabs his Legendary Staff) Unfortanely for you, I've always got my Powers back after 5 Long Years (Uses his Staff to turn into a Evil Dark Black Dragon) You'll be Terminated Dragon Jack: I don't think so BlackSkull, your Existance is over (His Dragon Core builds up & makes him Evolve to a Blitz Dragonoid) This is my Level 3 Form of my Dragon Form BlackSkull: Nice Evoloution, too bad I gotta destroy you completly Dragon Jack: (Grabs BlackSkull by the Neck & punches him) You'll never destroy Station Square, Dragon Valley or any others around you who have being a Hero BlackSkull: We see, what your cousins can... Dragon Jack: (Punches BlackSkull before he finished his Sentence) Your not hurting my Friends (Deep Voice that sounds like Drago) LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! BlackSkull: (Gasping) What the heck? Dragon Jack: (Punches BlackSkull) I fight not only for my friends...(Punches BlackSkull again) but for all of Planet Mobius BlackSkull: (Turns back all of the Sudden) (Gasping) Sonic: Is Jack ok? Amy: His voice has Changed Sonia: Look, he is unlocking his Inner Dragon Dragon Jack: (Punches BlackSkull) BlackSkull: ENOUGH! Dragon Jack: (Punches BlackSkull) BlackSkull: Oh that didn't work Dragon Jack: (Grabs BlackSkull) Like I said before, I fight not only for my friends but for all of Mobius (Punches BlackSkull at his Face) BlackSkull: I will never give up Dragon Jack: (Kicks BlackSkull at his Face) BlackSkull: You wouldn't dare Dragon Jack: Oh yeah (Slams BlackSkull to the Ground really hard) CRASH Dragon Jack: Since he won't be in a coma for long I'll talk fast. The Dragon King's Temple is there (Points to the Dragon King's Temple) Shadow Dragon:(Sniffs air) BEHIND US!!! Dragon Jack: What? BlackSkull: (Appears behind Shadow Dragon & grabs his Neck & Chokes him) Dragon Jack: Shadow Dragon! (A Black and Orange Blur attacks BlackSkull) BlackSkull: (Chokes ????) I don't think so lassie (Heads to the Dragon Temple while Choking ????) Dragon Jack: (Goes after BlackSkull) I'll be right back Blaze THC: I am right here In the Dragon TempleEdit (In the Dragon Temple) Thrash:(Ignites on fire) BlackSkull: Heh, Heh, Heh, what do you called that, it has no effect on me Thrash:(A Guitar medalion is noticed) BlackSkull: Huh? Where did ye get that? Sonic, Sonia & Manic: (Appeared behind him) Dragon Jack & Amy: (Enters the Temple) Thrash:Never telling (Activates the Medalion and it backfires on Thrash) Dragon Jack: BlackSkull ! BlackSkull: (Grabs Thrash by the Neck) I don't think ye ever stop me Thrash:(Chocking) Dragon Jack: BLACKSKULL!!! BlackSkull: (Turns to see Jack, Sonic, Sonia, Manic & Amy Rose) Well Well Well, if it isn't Jack the Hedgehog Draagon Jack: Zip it already & cut the gas BlackSkull. You betta leave him alone or I'm Ejecting you from the Gravel BlackSkull: Argh! You betta get outta here now or I'm defeating you right now Dragon Jack: I'll never retreat from you Thrash: (Can't Breath and getting weaker) Dragon Jack: Let...him...go BlackSkull: Gladly (Throws Thrash away) It is you I want Sonic, Sonia & Manic: (Tries to activate their Medallions, but their Drained) BlackSkull: Your Friends won't help ye land lubbers Dragon Jack: Our last fight is about 5 Years ago & I though you were dead. I though you returned the Dragon Emerald to Dragon Valley BlackSKull: I lied ???:(Attacks Sonia, Manic, Sonic and Thrash) Dragon Jack: What a Cowincidence, I lied too (Shows them the Real Dragon Emerald) BlackSkull: What? (Notices it was a Fake Dragon Emerald) But how? Dragon Jack: It's simple, I just switch the Real one with a Fake one before you got here BlackSkull: That's very clever of ye landlubbers Dragon Jack: Thank you, but you wouldn't know if someone ever defeated you BlackSkull: By the way, I'm going to kill the Dragon King Dragon Jack: What?! That's low, even for you Blackstorm:(Bites Sonia's neck) Sonia: Ouch! Dragon Jack: You don't scare me anymore BlackSkull Blackstorm:(Fires arrows at Shadow dragon) Dragon Jack: (To Blackstorm) Who are you? Blackstorm: Some knew me as the antiDarkstorm Dragon Jack: (Grabs Blackstorm & throws him at BlackSkull) BlackSkull: (Throws Blackstorm away) Dragon Jack: I see your angry BlackSkull: You darn tooting I am Jack: Are you alright, Cousin Sonia Sonia: I'm ok cous Jack: (Puts the Dragon Emerald back where it belongs) BlackSkull: I wouldn't do that if I were you Amy: What is BlackSkull doing? BlackSkull: (Punching Jack left to right in a Pattern & a very big one with both Fists) Jack: (Got hit) (Getting tierd) I'm...(pants) getting...ooh...Tierd BlackSkull: (Turrns his Hook Hand into a Robotic one with Drills on each Finger) I'm going to estract the Dragon Core out of you, right now (BlackSkull is about to estract the Dragon Core away from Jack until...) ????: (Women's Voice) HALT! I forbid this Madness BlackSkull: (Turns to see a Woman in a Purple Robe) And just who are you lassie? ????: I shall not abanddon Mobius or my Children as long as I may live BlackSkull: Grrrrr. Very well then. I deal with Jack later, right now I'm after you next ????: (Tries to getaway, but BlackSkull grabed her by the Wrist) BlackSkull: I don't think so lassie (Punches ???? at the Stomach & Kicks her Face) (Pirate Laughter) Who are your Children? Tell me (Ignites Flames with his Hands) TELL ME! (Knocks out ???? with his Fire Punches) ????: (Uses her Powers to increase Jack's Power) Use my Power Dragon Jack: (With ????'s Power & the Dragon Emerald, he transform into his Final Form, known as Titaninum Dragonoid) This is my Final Transformation (Punches BlackSkull at the Stomach super hard) BlackSkull: (Struggles to get up, but fails) What Power! Dragon Jack: (Grabs BlackSkull) Time for you to dissapear (Throws him up in the Air & Breathes Fire at him & kicks BlackSkull at the Stomach, sending BlackSkull flew away) BlackSkull: CURSE YOU JACK THE HEDGEHOG (Dissapears with a Twinkle in the Sky) Patricia: You did it Jack Jack: (Turns back to his Normal Self) (Falls to the Ground) Patricia: (Catches Jack before he hits the Ground) Are you ok? Jack: (Normal Voice) I'm fine Amy: You did it Jack, but who is that Woman in a Purple Robe that saved you Jack: I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out Sonic: Whoever she is, she saved Jack's Life from BlackSkull Sonia: I wonder who is she anyway? Patricia: But let's go home Amy: Are you coming with us Jack Jack: That's ok, I'm going to stay here Patricia: Ok, see ya later Jack: Bye (Watches everyone leaves the Dragon Temple) (Helps ???? get up) Are you ok? ????: I'm ok, Jack Jack: How did you.... ????: (tooks off her hood to see, she is acculty Queen Aleena) Jack: Queen Aleena, you saved my life. Why? Queen Aleena: I don't wanna see you get killed by BlackSkull Jack: How did you came to my resuce? Queen Aleena: I reliesed that your the Cousin of my Children. Sonic, Sonia & Manic Jack: Ohh I see, well thanks for saving my life Quenn Aleena: Your welcome, my Children's Journey is far from over. Take care of my Children & I always love you (Walks away) Jack: Bye. (Looks up to the Sky) Shadow Dragon: Jack!! Thrash:(Still unconscience, but panting and sweating from a past memory) Jack: Huh? What? Shadow Dragon? Shadow Dragon: How were ya talking to brother dragon? Thrash:Mum, dad no, no, NO!!!! Jack: Thrash, what now? Thrash:(Clutching his necklace) I rather not talk about it. Jack: Well come on, let's go back home, Sonic, Amy, Sonia, Manic & Patricia are waiting for us Thrash:Right (Run as fast as Sonic) Shadow Dragon:??? Jack: I gotta go now (Run down stairs) Ok, let's go home (Grows Dragon Wings) (Grabs Amy, Sonic, Sonia, Manic & Patricia & flys back home) Thrash: (Goes in to Sonic Boom) Jack: Come on Blaze THC, let's go home Blaze THC:Flame Speed!!! Jack: We're going home (They run or Fly off home to the Sunset) THE END Category:Backstories